A Little Parting Gift
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: Sergeant Jacob Grater has but moments to live and he knows what he must do in his final hour.


**Ha-Low!**

**Again, I noticed I hadn't written much lately and this was a story I wrote in celebration of my anniversary of joining fanfic. It's just a small short story, nothing much. I hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews, I enjoy reading your comments!**

**'Ranger**

* * *

**A Little Parting Gift**

* * *

"My lord! He's coming around!"

Sergeant Jacob Grater of the 14th Harakoni drop troops woke up with an uncontrollable headache. He quickly opened and closed his eyes to get used to the light that brightly shone down on him. Patches of blood stuck his hair to his face and it was after he figured that he was tied down that Jacob realized where he was and what had happened.

The 14th had volunteered to stay behind and stem the chaos attack as the last regiments of Imperial Guard were evacuated from the planet. After four years of back-pedal fighting an Exterminatus order had finally been signed.

The sergeant had been at the officers' meeting when it was announced and he had loyally stood next to his colonel and the other officers when they willingly volunteered themselves. They had been openly told that the planet would be destroyed by an atmospheric incinerator torpedo and that the regiment who remained would feel nothing when the planet was purified.

Jacob had sworn to live till the very bitter end, and he thought he had failed when a chaos obliterator had appeared out of nowhere, picked him up, and thrown him into a nearby tenement building.

Obviously he had been wrong and he desperately tried to figure out a way to escape, to fight his captors.

The wounded sergeant struggled to focus his vision on the person that stood before him. Not soon after, Jacob discovered that he had lost the ability to see out of his left eye but because he couldn't move, there was no way he knew for sure.

Once his captor realized that he was finally awake, the chaos leader punched his prisoner squarely on his cheek. Jacob grunted and spat out blood from his mouth. "What the hell do you want with me you royal piece of shit."

Luckily the man was not a space marine or he would have taken the captive sergeant's head off with that punch. He roughly grabbed him by his chin, squeezed his throat and snarled into his face. "What is the composition of your army? Why do you stay and fight if you know that it is a futile effort?"

_Heh, you've got another thing comin', buddy! You just don't realize it, you ignorant bastard._ Jacob spat into his face. "I'm not telling you anything..."

He frantically searched for a way out and saw that he was still wearing most of his uniform. Gazing over at the nearby table, Jacob saw that they had only taken his chainsword and bolt pistol.

The cultist punched him hard again in his face. "Answer me, you Emperor-lover! Perhaps you'd like to join our cause? Chaos can do so much for you; it can make you free from the chains that restrain you as a pathetic soldier of the so-called Imperium of man."

Jacob hoped the chaos punk didn't realize he listened to only half of what he'd said, he'd been searching himself for something to use and he was gently running his fingers over a little something he'd found locked to his belt. "Hmm...That does sound interesting..."

"Ah, it does, does it not?" He leaned in and asked him. "Are you willing to revoke your Emperor and praise the true god, Khorne?"

Jacob did his best not to cringe at the sound of his voice and vomit at the smell of his disgusting stench. Quietly he said a prayer to himself, _Emperor; please understand what I must do to serve you truly... _"Yes, I'm ready."

"Legrith. Release our willing captive."

An ugly looking creature that somewhat resembled a human went behind Jacob and cut loose his bonds. The sergeant stood up, but kept his hands tightly behind his back. It was his time...

"Are you ready?" The chaos spawn held up a knife. "I must carve the sign of chaos into your face!"

Jacob nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready. But first."

He held up a grenade in the cultist sergeant's face. The Khorne follower was too surprised to react.

"A parting gift from the God-Emperor. Too bad he took the pin."


End file.
